


Bones and Dog Treats

by Emmalyn Lucia (Soft_Pastel)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, Reader is a werewolf, Reader is not Monsterphobic, Reverse Harem, She just hates everyone, She's also very stubborn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soft_Pastel/pseuds/Emmalyn%20Lucia
Summary: When Monsters and Humans finally created an alliance after a year of legal battles, humans began to move into Monsters Territory; MT Ebbot, and the surrounding forests. With this and the hunters who moved in for sport, prey became scarce. When winter rolled around, you had to leave the house in the middle of a blizzard for food. Upon your wanderings, however, you discovered something much more valuable
Relationships: Papyrus (Underswap)/Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Papyrus (underfell)/reader, Sans (Underfell)/Reader, Sans (Underswap)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 82





	Bones and Dog Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cold Currents](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116076) by [JacketBones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/pseuds/JacketBones). 



It was late at night as I padded softly under the tall snow-covered trees and bushes, my paws crunching in the icy snow. I kept my muzzle low, sniffing the ground for the faintest scent of even a measly rabbit. This winter has been far crueler than the past. I shook myself as the blizzard blanketed my pelt in snow, trying my hardest to keep the snow out of my eyes. I halted in my tracks when a sickeningly sweet smell crossed my nose, and I almost cried out in joy. _Blood! A weakened animal! Food!_ I turned and began charging towards the source, my tongue lolling out as I panted. I hadn't noticed how close I had been getting to the human territory when I ran, only picking up my pace as the smell grew stronger and stronger. Without thinking and blinded by hunger, I lunged at the creature, only to be hit in the head by something hard sending me sprawling. I snarled as I shook the dizziness out of my head and my stomach snarled painfully as I stood again. I growled at the attacker, only to realize who I had been so eager to hunt and kill. _A skeleton._ Seemed like just my luck to find a _useless skeleton._ I began to leave when I heard someone running over to us, shouting the whole way. I turned, and what do you know? Two more skeletons. _'And with that idiot's shouting, he probably scared off any nearby animals. Just my luck!'_ I grimaced. I'll have to look for food elsewhere I guess. The first skeleton was talking to one of the shorter skeletons when the third, the loud one in blue, gestured to me and said something. I huffed and began to trot away again when he began shouting, _again_. I turned to look at him posing with a hand on his chest and a grin on his face. _'For God's sake, just leave me alone'_ I thought, continuing out into the forest. I kept walking even as he kept shouting. I was looking for food, not chit chat.

I kept walking around the snowy forest, making sure to walk as far away from those three as I could. Eventually, I found a semi-frozen stream and stopped for a drink. While I lapped at the river water, my ears perked as I heard distant coughing and rattling. I began to walk over to the source and found _another skeleton_ curled up against a spruce tree. Dear God, how many skeletons live here? I turned to continue my hunting when something breezed past my nose. At first, I thought it was just snow, but it was warm and it didn't melt when it met my nose. I turned back to the skeleton monster, looking at how his clothes were covered with a thin layer of grayish snow. It reminded me of something. I thought about what I knew of monsters. I've read books on them and their anatomy, I should know what this is. 

…

_Dust_. I ran to the skeleton and rubbed my nose along his femur, dread filling my body when more dust clung to my wet nose. I looked into his eyes. They were trying to smile through their orange scarf, but it didn't reach their eyes. They were _scared._ They were _dying._ It wasn't right to leave them like this. Not during a blizzard. But they were huge! And I didn't know where they lived! What should I do?

_What_ ** _could_ ** _I do?_

I pressed my muzzle against his side, climbing on top of him to give some of my body heat. Even if I was just delaying the inevitable, I had to do something. I need to think. As I concentrated on what to do and kept note of their soul's gentle thrumming, I noticed something a smell underneath the fear scent, dust, and snow. Someone else's scent. My eyes widened when I recognized it. It was the three skeletons I saw before. I couldn't carry this one, but they probably could. I gave his face a cautionary nudge. He looked me in the eyes, trying again to fake a reassuring smile. "Worry Not, Dear Wolf. I-" he broke off into a coughing fit. I gave his face a few reassuring licks and whined. After he had calmed down he continued. "I, The Great Papyrus, Am Fine! I Just Need To rest for a moment…" he trailed off. I rested my head on top of his chest while I devised a plan. I travel fastest in wolf form, but switching between the forms is difficult! It takes me a few minutes each shift and we don't have that type of time! Besides, do they even know werewolves exist? Would they believe me if I said I was one? How could I tell them? I looked at his body before my eyes landed on his scarf. _Perfect._ I'll take his scarf and run to them. Maybe they'll understand that I know where he is if I bring something of his. I gently tugged the scarf off of his body and ran back to where I last saw the skeletons. My mind kept flashing back to Papyrus cold and shivering without his scarf. I had to hurry.

The blizzard began to worsen as I ran, causing me to push myself further to find the skeletons. To my surprise and ultimate relief, they were in the same area. One of the skeletons, the short blue one, was the first to notice me as I dropped Papyrus' scarf on the ground. I barked to get the attention of the others and noticed a fourth skeleton talking to the short red one. He wore blue too, but a much darker, somber blue. I could smell Papyrus' scent on him the clearest, so I barked again. The group turned to look at me, the dark blue one shifting his eyes between me and the scarf. The tall red skeleton, the light blue skeleton, and the red skeleton looked over at the dark blue skeleton, asking if that's "Canary's" scarf. The dark blue skeleton stayed silent before looking at me with pitch-black eyes brimming with tears and summoned a large cluster of bones.

I leaped to the side, narrowly avoiding a sharp bone. I kept running, trying to lead them to Papyrus. The other three skeletons called out to "Comic", trying to calm him down. I hurdled over a log, veered left, and ran further into the forest, a bone landing close behind each action. I jumped onto a rock in the stream as a smile spread across my lips. _Almost there!_ I leaped onto the other side of the river, planning to do a U-turn and lead back to Papyrus when a searing hot pain bloomed in my ribs. I yelped, stumbling as I saw a large, sharp bone embedded between my ribs. I pressed on, even though the flexing of my muscles sent searing pain throughout my body. Eventually, I could see the tree Papyrus was leaning against and began barking. I saw Papyrus' face poke out from behind the tree right as another bone buried in my side.

I collapsed with a yelp as I tried to let out a gargled bark. I coughed, blood flying past my lips as the skeletons ran past me to Papyrus, asking if he was okay. They called out to me, but I couldn't understand them. I closed my eyes as I felt someone picked me up.

_So, this is how I die, huh?_ I thought as my senses numbed.

_At least I saved someone. At least I'll die a hero._


End file.
